Maybe Later
by stupiducks
Summary: Callie's mind wanders back and forth as she thinks about her friendship with Erica.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

A/N: Not Beta'd, so sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. Anyways...I realized i haven't written anything in a really long time & this story has been running through my mind for weeks! I finally had the time to write it out and I wanted to post a story before school started so here ya go...

Oh and this takes place before the finale.

* * *

(Callie's POV)

Here we are, me and Erica, Erica and I, on our day off, watching some movie about a guy who loses his memory and something about catching his wife's killer and Polaroid pictures. I don't even know what's really going on because all I hear is light even breathing. When I look over at Erica, she's asleep. Sitting on her couch, I must say, is pretty damn comfortable so I don't blame her for knocking out. I know I'm guilty of doing it a few times.

She's pretty when she sleeps. I wonder what she's dreaming about. Hmmm…

Did I just say pretty? Whatever…I have to admit I really like spending time with her. I think she may be the best friend I've ever had. So what if we spent every waking moment together. That is what best friends do, right? And so what if I kind of feel a little lonely and depressed every time she leaves to answer a page. We're doctors, that's our job.

You know what? I lied when I said she's pretty when she sleeps, she's lovely, like sleeping beauty.

Sleeping beauty? She _is_ beautiful when she sleeps though. Hah! Stupid Addison and her stupid 'vagina monologues.' What's her deal anyway?

Is it so wrong that while Erica held my hair as I threw up in the toilet after drinking way too much, I didn't want her to stop rubbing soothing circles on my back? Or the time when I poured out my heart and soul about my past relationship with George, I didn't want her let go of my hand when she held it.

Addison, Addison, Addison…she said because we seem like a happy couple. Ok, first of all she left my ass and ran off to LA. So what does that mean? I can't find a new friend and be happy? And second of all, Erica and I are NOT a couple.

Ok so _maybe_ I was checking her out a little during "intense sunrise yoga" as Erica puts it. I couldn't help that when I looked up her ass was in my face, stupid 'downward facing dog.' Some of those positions should be listed under sex positions! But the things I would do if I were in those positions with Er-

OH GOD! I NEED TO STOP THINKING, LIKE RIGHT FREAKIN NOW!

But it's hard not to think when I can't get into this stupid movie and your best friend fell asleep on you. I can't even change the channel or anything because I think she's sitting on the remote. I look over at her again and yes, she is sitting on the remote.

I like the close proximity next to her. Let me tell you, she smells like a field of sweet flowers. No, I take that back, more like red licorice. No, vanilla. NO, not vanilla whatever it is I just wonder if she taste the same way she smells.

Oh God! I need to shake that delicious dirty thought out of my head.

Alright so what if I was a little jealous every time a guy would pull her away to dance with on nights we went dancing. Is it so wrong that all I wanted to do was grab her and yell at said man, in my drunken babble, "STAY AWAY! SHE'S MINE!" All those guys touching her, wrapping there arms over her like that. THAT SHOULD BE ME DAMN IT!

Ok, wow! I really need to settle down my mind right now but did it _really_ make me look like a love sick teenager when I made her a mixed CD of songs I thought she should listen to. It's not _my_ fault every track, coincidently, happened to be a love song. In my opinion love songs make great music, especially when they're slow and echoing off bedroom walls.

Wink What the hell was that?! Did I just wink at her?! Where the hell did that come from? I think something is in my eye.

Oh Erica, Erica, Erica you're a great best friend, _my_ best friend. Look what you've got me thinking.

So what if we got completely wasted one night and we happened to fall asleep in the middle of her living room floor. Is it wrong that I didn't want to turn my back away from her even though she did a couple times on me? I wanted to make sure she was the first thing I saw when I wake up and another reason I didn't want to turn my back is she is _NOT_ a still sleeper. You'd think she is but NO SIR, arms, legs, and her pretty pretty hair spread out, not to mention her rolling and shuffling everywhere. I wonder if she has ever fallen off her bed before? A few times I thought she was going to roll over me but stopped short of actually doing it and instead sleep punched me in the boob. Which really hurt by the way, so I got her back by elbowing HER boob. She woke up and I told her she punched me. I think she was still drunk because she was definitely slurring her words when she apologized and said "Aw, you want me to kiss it to make it feel better?"

Psh…I wish she did.

Did I really just say what I thought I said?! I really need stop thinking so much…

We had a pillow fight another night, which turned into a wrestling match at my place, well, Cristina's place (she wasn't home). The rain was pouring heavily, the power went out, and there was nothing else to do except bundle up, light some candles, and open a bottle of wine while we talk about whatever. I had to use the bathroom so I excused myself and when I came back her eyes were closed. I guess she didn't hear me or feel the couch shift under my weight because her eyes did not open. I had the bright idea to take a pillow and hit her right in the face. Her eyes snapped open, maybe that wasn't such a bright idea. She was a little stunned and shocked, I thought I had done something wrong but when a sly grin spread across her face I knew one thing, RUN. And that I did. I ran, squealing and giggling, blindly, in the dark stumbling all over the apartment with Erica chasing after me with a pillow. Don't ask me how but it ended with me and her falling on Yang's bed, me sitting on top of her pinning her hands above her head and telling her to say my name so I can claim my victory. It wasn't until the sound of Yang clearing her throat and mumbling something along the lines of 'I knew it,' that we both jumped and realized the power was back on. I wouldn't mind her wildly bucking under me again while I-

Whoa! What?! Hold on a minute?! Okay that is it! I can't- I, Calliope Iphigenia Torres, need to stop thinking dirty, dirty, lustful thoughts about my best _girl_ friend! That's a space between girl and friend.

I return my gaze from Erica back to the movie and the credits are rolling. Has it been that long since I've been "re-evaluating" my friendship with Erica?

And here I go again thinking about the feelings I have for my best friend…Does it make me a little gay to like my best friend?

No, I think I-I just love my- my- I just- I might be- wait…

I think I might be falling in love with my best friend.

I think I just had an epiphany.

This sounds really cheesy like movie cheesy, but I need to tell her like now or else I'll be too chicken to do it later. But how?

I know I'll stroke her hair until she wakes up and she'll look at me and I'll look at her and I'll confess my undying love. Then we'll kiss and live happily ever after. Yea, that sounds like a great plan.

Her hair looks so soft and pretty and perfect. I reach out and half stroke her hair because she wakes up. I snap my hand back and she's looking at me.

"Callie? What are you doing?" she says a little sleep dazed.

"I lo-I, there was something in your hair, I was getting it out." I lied.

"Oh, did you get it?" she asks reaching up to her brush out the "something caught in her hair."

"Yea, it's gone now." I said looking back at the TV, disappointed and mentally kicking myself.

I guess she saw the disappointment in my eyes because now she's asking if I'm ok. If she only knew.

"Uhm yea, it's just-I-think I…this movie is mind racking!"

Shit, I can't do it.

She's laughing at me and smiles, I like her smile. "It's alright I had to watch this movie twice to fully understand it, well at least I think I fully understand it."

I smile back at her and laugh a little too.

She gets up from the couch and walks toward the kitchen, "I'm getting some more juice, do you want some too?"

"I love you." I confess but a plane passes by. I know she didn't hear me because I barely heard me.

"What was that?" she yelled.

"I would love some more juice." DAMN IT!

She sits back on the couch sipping on her glass and hands me my glass of "I just confessed my love to you but you didn't hear it because some stupid airplane was flying really low and broke the sound barrier making it impossible to even hear what I said" A.K.A. cranberry apple juice.

Somebody's pager goes off.

"Aw shit, that's mine." she says. "You can stay here if you want to. I'll probably be back in a few hours if everything goes well."

"It's alright; can I just hitch a ride back to the hospital?"

"Oh right, your car is there, I forgot you slept over." She smiles and turns toward the hallway to her room. "Ok then, I'm going to change. I'll be right out."

"Ok." I clean up a bit while I wait and mentally torture myself for being such a big chicken.

"You ready?" She's back in the living room with her brief case dangling on her shoulder and keys in her hand.

"Yup." I grab my belongings and head out the door.

The car ride is semi-awkward, well for me it is. She's complaining about how it's her day off and why the hospital couldn't call someone else.

"Yea it sucks." I agree, even though I'm lost in my thoughts. I'm not even paying attention when she parked her car next to mine when we arrive at the hospital and that she's already out of her car.

I get out and say, "Erica I-" I'm looking at her with urgency. Ok, it's now or never. I grab her hand and squeeze it.

"I love-" and that's when I pull her in for a hug, A FREAKIN HUG, and say, "your shampoo," as I nuzzle my nose into her hair and taking a BIG whiff.

"Uhm, okay. Thank you?" She pulls back from the hug, her face filled with bafflement as she lets go of my hand. Her mouth is slightly open and she's looking for something to say, then she smiles, "I don't know what the hell is wrong with you today but you've been really weird ever since the movie went off and I really need to take this page. I'll call you later ok?" she pats my shoulder and turns around in a rush towards the hospital.

I'm left standing here as I watch her disappear from my sight. I'm a bit embarrassed, somewhat mortified, and disappointed, again.

UGH! I kick and punch the air and all can think is, 'oh my god I look must really stupid because an intern just saw me kick and punch the air.' So I pretend to stretch as the intern walks past.

Why the hell is this so damn hard and difficult to do?

I guess I'll tell her later when she calls.

I get in my car and drive home.

She never called, however, she did send me a text, two actually. The first one, '_Sorry it's late & I didn't call. Everything didn't go as planned. I'm really tired so I'll see you tomorrow :)'_ and the second, '_p.s. Bath & Body Works Cucumber Melon shampoo & conditioner ;)'_

I smile and let out a heavy sigh; I guess I'll tell her tomorrow.

**THE END.**

I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your all your guy's feedbacks! You don't know how much I appreciate em! **

**An:** So this 2nd & final chapter is way, way over due and I apologize so in return I've made the chapter a little longer. I've had a bit of a writer's block lately and I just started school AND on top of that I've had the flu and I'm slowly recovering. So I apologize if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes (this story is not beta'd). I'm a little disappointed with this chapter, it's not really up to par with the 1st but I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

It was the night of the cement boy incident and Sloan encouraged me to talk to Erica and so I did, well at least I tried. I got so nervous when I walked up to her I lost all sense of speaking and I'm sure I was stuttering like a bad case of someone who has a speech impediment. The only rational thing I could do at that moment was to kiss her and hope that everything I felt for her was made known in that kiss. After we broke apart I wanted to tell her everything but it's just my luck that she gets paged back to the hospital.

The opportunity to talk never came the next day or the day after that or the day after, in fact about a week and a half has passed since I've seen Erica. Just an occasional 'hey' here and there or maybe "accidentally" bumping into her in the hallways…so she smells good?

Telling her at the hospital didn't seem fitting anyways. It's not because I didn't have the courage or that I was still being a big chicken, ok wait, yes, it was partly because I was still being a big chicken but there had been traumas, emergencies, pages, left and right, up and down. NON-STOP. It seemed like everyone woke up and decided 'hey! I think I want to jump off my roof and break every bone in my body today or maybe put eyeliner on while driving and cause a freak accident ending in a major car pile up.' I swear people do the most ridiculous things.

I finally get home from the week from hell and thank God I have tomorrow off. You know who else has tomorrow off?

Yes, Erica. Not that memorized her whole schedule for the next two weeks or anything.

I miss her. I think I should call her. Wow, I _really_ have it bad but I dial her number anyways.

It's ringing and I'm getting more anxious after reach ring. Maybe she's asleep. I would do anything to be sleeping next to her and waking her up in the middle night just to "bed wrestle"…over and over.

Yes I said it, screw the dirty thoughts, I'm rolling with it.

I almost hang up after five rings when I hear a "Hello?"

I'm completely engrossed in nervousness and lose basic functions of my motor skills when I hear a second "Hello?" followed by "Callie?"

"HI!" I nervously yell into the phone and it takes me a second to realize that, so gracefully I say, "Erica! Hey! What are you doing?"

"I'm just getting off work. What's going on? Are you ok?"

"Ya. I'm fine. A little tired. I was just wondering maybe- you have the day off tomorrow right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good!" I impulsively say, "Don't have anything planned."

"Uhm, alright. Can I ask why?"

"Yes, but you won't get an answer. It's a…surprise." The truth is I'm just as surprised as she is because I have no idea what I'm planning to do.

I hear her sigh. "Callie, if this involves going at high speeds and screaming my head off again, I'm going to kill you, take your heart and give it to the next patient on the donor list."

"Erica, as ironic as this may sound, you aren't even capable of killing a fly but I promise it won't." I remember the last time I said surprise. It involved a roller coaster and her being really pissed at me for laughing when her hair did something like an afro and screaming like a little girl. It's weird, she'll do anything daring but she's freakin scared of roller coasters. I do hope to make her scream and say my name later on tomorrow night…if all goes well.

"I hope you keep that promise. What time should I be ready by?"

"I'll be at your house around 12ish, maybe one?"

"Ok, see you then. Bye Cal."

"Great. See ya."

Shit. I'm going to be up all night planning .

--

The next day I get to Erica's house around 12:30. I'm so nervous my hand is shaking and I miss the doorbell, twice.

She answers and gestures to come in. I take a quick look at her, more like violate her with my eyes. She's wearing dark denim jeans and a blue _deep _v-neck shirt. OH GOD. Can that shirt go _any_ lower? I casually look away and suggest she might want to bring a sweater. For the sake that if she doesn't cover up her cleave I might strip her shirt off and do inappropriate things but I don't tell her that. She complies and we're out the door and on our way.

We've been driving for about 30 minutes when she says, "Oh my god Callie, where the hell are we going?"

"You'll see. We're almost there" I wink at her.

She squints, "Why do I get the strange feeling you're taking me to a remote place and kill me?"

"Because that is precisely what I'm going to do Erica. I'm going to take you so far out no one will be able to hear your muffled cries-," even though I want to say 'of pleasure' I just stick to, "for help."

She lets out a worried laugh, "For a second I thought you were serious."

I don't say anything and the lack of any expression on my face turns her smile into a slight panic. "Erica, I'm totally kidding."

"Well you really looked like you were serious and I really thought I was going to die today."

"You know I'd never do that Erica, you're the greatest thing that has ever happened to me." I smile at her. Then my right eye decides to WINK at her, there is a lot of this winking going on. I might need to see an eye doctor to check out this winking dilemma. I turn to look at her again, she's smiling back and I quickly look away. I can feel my cheeks getting red from embarrassment but mostly because I'm blushing.

There is awkward, REALLY AWKWARD, tension for the duration of the rest of the car ride.

I park into an off road dirt path and we finally get to our destination. I turn off the ignition and glance at her, "Erica can you wait in the car for like a minute I need to set some things up."

"Why don't I just help you, it'll be fa-"

"NO!" I cut at her off. "I mean it's ok, I got it." I give her a big smile because she looks offended. "Stay here I'll be back in a few minutes."

It took me more than a few minutes to set everything up but I want to make sure that it's just right. I have to say I'm pretty proud of myself when I look at my finished work. Everything is going well so far, beside the weird awkward tension, and now I have to make sure the rest of the day goes perfect, starting with getting Erica from the car. I take one more look making sure I didn't miss anything before making a dash to the car.

When I get there, Erica looks like she's asleep. What?! Oh no, she can't be asleep. I open the door and lightly shake her. "Erica! Erica! Wake up!"

"Huh? Oh sorry Cal, I must have dozed off. You said a few minute and it's been like 20."

"Sorry about that. I'm here now so get out of the car!" I say with too much enthusiasm. When she gets out I step behind her and put my hands over her eyes.

"Callie, why do you have your hands over my eyes?"

"Trust me." I lead the way, well I push her forward and she stumbles a little "Shit, sorry." I say as I tighten my grip around her face.

"It's ok but can you please loosen up a bit. I feel like my face is going to cave in with that death grip of yours."

"Oh sorry about that too." I apologize and re-direct her to our location.

We finally get to the place and I uncover her eyes. Fighting the urge to wrap my arms around her waist from behind her I step to the side and cross my arms because I might grab her hand too. She gasps and is blown away by the sight, "Callie! This place is amazing!"

"I know. It's a perfect place for a picnic." The area I take her is grassy, slightly secluded, and is perfectly overlooking the Seattle Skyline and Mt. Rainer. I tell her I accidentally found it when I went hiking a few months ago.

We sit down on the picnic blanket I laid out earlier. I've already put cheese and crackers in perfect sets along with a chilled bottle of wine out so we munch and drink on that for a minute.

"I hope you're starving because I think I might have brought way too much food." I tell her as I'm taking things out of the picnic basket.

"I ate a bowl of fruit and had coffee this morning. Which was almost 6 hours ago so ya I guess I am kind of hungry."

"Good. I brought pasta salad, chicken salad," I put an emphasis on chicken because that Sapphic salad reference she said one time passes through my head. "French bread with spread, regular bread because I also brought sandwich things just in case you wanted a sandwich instead. Granola and yogurt. Sliced melon, apples, oranges, nectarines, and grapes."

"Wow Callie…you made all of this?" she says in doubtful manner.

"Yes."

"Are you lying?"

"Yes."

She snickers while forking a piece of melon. I whimper when she bites into it. I think she's trying to seduce me. She flips her hair, tilts her head a little and takes another bite, a slow bite, the kind of bite where you close your eyes and enjoy whatever food being masticated around in your mouth. Masticate, there's a word that turns me off but she makes it so stimulating it's hypnotic.

I take one deep breath in to collect myself, "How'd you know I was lying?"

"This flew out of the picnic basket." She holds up a receipt with all the items I purchased at the grocery store this morning.

"You already know the only thing I can make is cereal and take out but I _did_ mix the salad and slice the fruit myself." I say proudly.

She picks up my left hand and isolates my index finger, "Did you slice your finger too?" She laughs at my pink band-aide.

I wrinkle my nose, "We were going to have bananas too but the knife slipped. Blood everywhere."

"I see." I secretly wish never let go of my hand and kiss my finger to make it better but that never happens.

We enjoy the rest of our picnic and easily talk about anything and everything. It's getting close till sunset when we move on to desert.

"I brought dessert, so I hope you still have some room." She nods and I pull out a gold box from the picnic basket. "Chocolate covered strawberries." I smile when I open the box but frown because the chocolate is party melted.

Shit. If she does anything like what she did with piece of melon I might jump her. Oh god, she's taking a bite. I listen when I tell myself to look away. I look at her again and there's chocolate on her bottom lip. I feel myself clench when she licks her lips and without thinking I lick my lips too. What I would like to do is grab her face and lick the chocolate right off her. The things I would do if I had some chocolate syru- "Callie, these are incredible, if I wasn't so full I'd have another one!" She interrupts my last thought and I almost cry when it disappears.

"Huh? Oh ya, the strawberries and the chocolate, they just melt in your mouth."

Wink…damn it there goes my eye again.

Afterwards, we relax for about 5 minutes then put everything away in time to watch the sun set.

She's chatting away about rain but I'm not paying attention because my eyes are directed at the little strappy thing sticking out of her shirt, you know those extra straps in some blouses? Well, it's saying hello and I want to tuck it back in.

"Your strap, it's sticking out." I interrupt her. Her eyes are following my hand as I reach over and tuck the strap back under her shirt. She's so soft and I'm doing everything I can to not rip off her shirt and devour- whoa concentrate Callie, one step at a time. Talk first, then shirt-ripping later.

"Thank you." She says

"Mmhmm." We keep a gaze for a moment too long and I swear she winks at me, I guess I'm not the only one with the winking problem too.

She speaks and this time she has my full attention. "I'm glad we had this picnic, I really needed to relax after the week we've had. Thank you Callie. You really know how to treat a friend."

Awww, how sweet. This isn't the only treat I'd like to give her. "Same to you that's why…I love you."

I said it. I finally say IT. Why was that so hard the other times? I'm betting I have a big satisfying grin on my face right now.

Now it's all up to her. I search her eyes and she smiles.

"I love you too Cal." she says in a _lighthearted-that's-what-best-friends-say-to each-other _kind of way.

DAMNIT! She didn't get the message. If there was ever a time I wanted to call her a bimbo, now would be that time. A stereotypical blonde bimbo…one I'd like to get my hands on, soon.

A few moments pass and now I'm going back and forth if I should tell her how I really feel. If I do tell it might ruin any chance of being just friends and if I don't tell her…well I guess it's really now or never.

"Erica, I wanted to-" What was that flash? Did she just- "What'd you just do?" I ask in curiosity and confusion.

"Nothing." She is so lying. She's smiling like she just stole a cookie out of the cookie jar before dinner and NOW she's laughing at something in her hands.

"What's so funny? Can I see?"

"I don't think you want to."

She is looking at a camera and laughing every time she looks at it. "Did you just take a picture of me? Let me see."

"Nope, you might delete the picture and I'll never be able to blackmail you."

"Well let me see it? Please?" I give her puppy dog eyes and pout my lips but she doesn't give in and shakes her head no.

"Don't make me do it."

"Don't make you do what?" she smirked. She should have never asked because it took me no more than three point two seconds to jump her. I practically fly myself and tackle her. "Let me see!"

"No!" She squeals as we rolling around in the grass. I've never heard her squeal before; it's kind of…adorable.

I'm now laughing and so is she and we keep thrashing about on the grass. "Erica! Come on! Show me the camera!"

"Nuh uh!"

I struggle against her, even when I'm on top; she has her arm stretched far from my reach. "Give me the camera! Give it- Give me-Erica-Give me the camera."

"No!" She flips me over and now she's on top. Somehow my hands are pinned under me and the weight of her sitting on top of me makes it difficult to get them free. "Remember that time we wrestled at Yang's, consider this pay back." She then starts snapping away with the camera as she laughs because she thinks she has won.

Of course I don't like to lose and unfortunate for her, I can still move my legs. So I throw my legs over her chest, hook my feet together and trap her down. Thank God for those yoga classes! I sit up and my hands are free again, taking advantage I grab a hold onto her legs so she can't do anything with them.

"So what were you saying about pay back?" I ask but I misjudged her strength because somehow she is out of my secured trap and the next thing you know I'm under her, again.

Oh hell no. I turn her over in one swift move and I'm on top again. My hands are pinning her down by the shoulders. Ugh she's dazzling and stunning and gorgeous and beautiful and the list can go on and on and on. She stops squirming under me and our laughter has died into small chuckles then smiles, I'm looking down at her. No, I'm study her, outlining every part of her face down to her neck, breast, then back up to her eyes. There is almost this shy panic in her eyes. Something is pulling me down towards her lips and I can't stop myself. I brush my lips against hers, slowly running my tongue along her bottom lip, she hesitates a little but gives in and lets me slip inside. I completely forget about the camera.

The kiss is short and kind but full of desire. We pull apart and I'm still sitting on top of her.

"Erica I need to tell you…I have to tell you something…" This is going to be hard but here I go.

"Erica…I- it's- Ok, what I'm about to tell you has been on my mind for a while and when I tell you please don't freak out or anything. I-Just hear me out and let me say what I'm about to say because if I don't say it, it might kill me. Right now I'm being a little overly dramatic but …I need to say this because it's important and if you don't think it's important then it's ok I understand…" I pause and gather my thoughts.

"Callie? Are you alright?" she is genuinely concern because she reaches out pushes a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Uh ya, well no. I just wanted to say is that…I…love you. I'm _IN_ love with you. I'm _FALLING IN_ love with you. And it's weird because this has never happened to me before but Addison came and said things, and all that inappropriate sex with Sloan, I'm surprised I don't have an STD yet. And then you went and kissed me in the elevator which totally caught me off guard but I can't say I didn't like it. Then when I kissed you I thought you freaked out and just didn't want to talk to me anymore. I was so happy that you decided to come today so I could tell you that I love you! I can't stop thinking about you and I'm frustrated because you are all I think about! Not that it's a bad thing. Not to mention all the dirty, _DIRTY_ thoughts that had been running around in my head all day, everyday. So if you don't feel the same way I feel, it's ok just as long as we don't stop being good friends and that it's not awkward between us although I already feel that it is…" I look down at my hands and sigh. "But I just wanted to say is, I love you Erica Hahn."

I look at her and she doesn't say anything. I realize she hasn't _said_ anything in the past 37.4 seconds and I start to panic because I think scared her.

"Erica?" Shit. "Say something! Please? Say something so I don't feel like a dumbass who just confessed her undying love for her best friend." I'd like to switch the word best with girl and delete the space in between or maybe 'best girlfriend?' I look up from her, throw up my hands and shake my head because I feel like the biggest idiot that has graced the land. "Be my girlfriend!" OH SHIT. Did I say that out loud?! With wide eyes I look down at Erica to see if she heard that last part.

One. Two. Three. Four seconds pass when a smile spreads across her face. "Ok."

"Yea?" I smile.

"Yea. Yes." She's nodding her head yes.

"Ok, that's-"

"Callie?

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

She loves me too, I feel like I won the most amazi-

"And Callie?

"Yes?"

"Get off me. I can't breath."

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" I forgot I was sitting on her this whole time. I'm on my feet in a split second and reach out to pull her up. It is getting close to 8 pm when we decide to head back home.

I kiss her one last time before we get in the car. The kiss intensified when I slipped my leg between hers and her fingers get caught in my hair. When we break apart, breathlessly, she asked, "My place or yours?"

"YOURS! GET IN DAMN THE CAR!"

On the way to her house I'm pretty sure I sped beyond illegal. I'm also pretty sure most of the left over food spoiled when we didn't even bother to bring them inside…But what I'm most sure about is her screaming my name at least three times, who knew I could be so talented?

* * *

**Thanks for reading and again, i hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
